Une dernière fois encore
by Ysfrael
Summary: Harry,Gabrielle et leurs troupes sont aux portes de la forteresse de Voldemort. Après bien des sacrifices,et de combats l'heure est venue d'arrêter définitivement le mage noir en se jetant dans la bataille, une dernière fois encore. Trad de Jeconais
1. Partie 1

**Une dernière fois encore**

**

* * *

**

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m' avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

* * *

**Partie 1:**

Alors que Harry se reculait négligemment pour éviter le poing rageur de son adversaire, il fut surpris de voir une botte jaillir par dessus son épaule, frappant tout droit en plein milieu du masque.

Le masque éclata, le Mangemort qui faisait office de sentinelle alla s'écraser contre un mur, inconscient. Le propriétaire de la botte qui avait sauté pour porter son coup ramena avec fluidité son pied contre son corps et se réceptionna avec grâce à ses côtés. Brandissant sa baguette, Harry jeta un sort au Mangemort tombé et cinq petits objets sortirent de ses poches.

Lentement, Harry se retourna et ses yeux remontèrent la botte noire en passant par la jambe dont la forme était dissimulée derrière un pantalon de combat gris, jusqu'à la taille qui suggérait que le propriétaire de la jambe était une femme. Il remonta encore, passant une poitrine qui paraissait prometteuse sous la chemise grises aux multiples poches, pour arriver à des yeux d'un bleu éclatant et des cheveux d'un blond clair attachés en une queue de cheval bien serrée qui dépassait d'une casquette de baseball grise.

Elle le regarda, une expression de défi sur son visage.

« Dame Gabrielle Anne Delacour, la plus jeune Commandante du Corps des Aurors Français, deux fois récipiendaire de la Médaille Charlemagne de bravoure , responsable pour avoir appréhendé tous les espions de Voldemort en France, surnommée la Sorcière Blanche en raison de ton caractère impitoyable à l'encontre de l'ennemi, et de tes attributs physiques plus qu'évidents. » dit lentement Harry. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

« Monseigneur Baron Harry James Potter-Black, le plus jeune Colonel du Corps des Aurors Britanniques, Ordre de Merlin seconde classe, récompensé par deux fois de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe , Vice Manitou Suprême du Magenmagot, Chef De-facto du Corps Britannique des Aurors, Enchanteur-en-chef, Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et fléau de Voldemort. » répondit Gabrielle en imitant de bout en bout son intonation. « Surnommé le Paladin en raison de tes poursuites sans fin de Voldemort. Je m'attendais à te voir ici. »

« C'est bon de te revoir. » dit Harry d'un ton léger.

« En effet. J'espère que tes pouvoirs d'observation se sont améliorés depuis la dernière fois. »

« Un peu. » admit Harry. « Je peux désormais distinguer une enfant de onze ans d'une enfant de huit ans. »

Il se retourna pour trouver ses hommes à genoux. Des Sorciers vêtus d'uniformes d'Auror Français se tenaient derrière eux, leurs baguettes pressées derrière la tête de ses hommes.

« Au rapport. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton claquant.

« Désolé, Boss. » dit un homme dégingandé aux cheveux bruns. « Ils ont eu le meilleur sur nous - nous n'avons pas vérifié nos arrières, et ils bougeaient comme des fantômes. »

« Vous me décevez énormément. » déclara Harry d'une voix douce.

Tous ses hommes abaissèrent leur regard au sol.

Il fit claquer ses doigts et une lumière éclatante surgit de sa main. Alors que chaque Auror Français levait les yeux par réflexe, ses hommes bougèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation, attrapant et renversant les poignets de ceux qui les tenaient captifs. Une violente torsion plus tard, les rôles étaient inversés, les Aurors Français étant tenus en respect par leurs propres baguettes.

Harry sourit légèrement. « C'est mieux. »

« Merci Boss - cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Assurez-vous en. » dit Harry doucement. « Vous êtes meilleurs que ça, Matt. »

« Ouais » répondit Matt. « Nous le sommes ».

Harry inclina brièvement la tête, ses hommes reculèrent d'un pas et présentèrent les baguettes aux Français.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous? » demanda Harry à Gabrielle.

« Nous sommes ici en renforts. » répondit Gabrielle, en lançant un regard acide à ses hommes. « Nous avions besoin d'un peu de challenge, étant donné que la France est maintenant libérée de toute menace. »

« Ta réputation te précède. » dit-il lentement. « Peux-tu recevoir des ordres? »

« Je n'ai aucun problème à obéir à un officier supérieur. Pendant toute la durée de cette opération, nous avons été secondés par vos Aurors. » elle lui présenta un papier.

Harry le lut lentement; c'était le même ramassis de sottises fleuries qu'il attendait de recevoir de ses supérieurs, mais c'était signé par la main de Amelia, ça devait donc être authentique.

« Écoutez-moi » dit abruptement Harry en fixant du regard les forces combinées de deux pays qui se tenaient devant lui. « A partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit aussi froid qu'une chambre à glace, vous venez juste de rencontrer vos meilleurs amis. Nous avons entendu parler de leurs exploits, ils ont entendu parler des nôtres; nous savons tous que nous ne sommes pas là pour une partie de Bavboules. »

« La mission est simple. Entre nous et Voldemort il y a plusieurs centaines de ses meilleurs Mangemorts. En termes d'arithmétique simple, cela signifie qu'il y a au moins cinq Mangemorts pour chacun de vous. Miss Delacour et moi en prendrons vingt chacun. »

« J'attends de vous tous que vous dressiez compte étant donné que la personne ayant fait tomber le plus grand nombre de Mangemorts remportera des vacances de luxe tous frais payés vers la destination de son choix. C'est compris? »

La clameur qui constituait la réponse était un mélange d'acclamations françaises et anglaises.

« Une fois que nous aurons franchi ces portes, il y aura les pièges usuels, des embuscades et toutes sortes de choses charmantes qu'on peut s'attendre de recevoir de la part des Mangemorts. »

« Si vous êtes blessés, restez à terre et attendez. Prenez vos pilules de stase d'urgence et installez vos champs de secours. Personne ne pourra pénétrer le champ protecteur pour s'en prendre à vous, mais vous ne serez pas en mesure d'en sortir non plus. »

« Pour nos camarades français, je vous informe que nous sommes présentement dans une zone sécurisée juste en dehors de l'entrée principale de la forteresse de Voldemort. Le plan est relativement simple. Nous franchissons les portes principales et poursuivons jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la forteresse qui se situe au centre du domaine. Une fois en dedans, nous ne serons plus capable de nous dissimuler et ils nous attendrons. »

« Les champs Anti-portauloin et Anti-transplanage se dressent en peu de temps et pas même Voldemort ne sera capable de les briser dans le temps qu'il lui restera. »

« Son arrogance sera sa perte. Il se croit inattaquable, pensant que personne n'oserait s'attaquer à sa forteresse. »

« Personne excepté la Sorcière Blanche ou le Paladin. » s'écria l'un des Aurors Français.

Harry sourit légèrement et sa voix changea alors qu'il posait son regard sur chacun de ses propres hommes.

« Comme d'habitude, les gars, ceci est la dernière chance dont nous jouirons. Vous avez tous fait bien plus que l'appel du devoir l'exige; vous n'avez pas à faire cela. »

« Laisse-tomber ces foutaises. » dit Matt, parlant manifestement pour l'ensemble d'entre eux. « nous sommes avec toi jusqu'à la fin Boss, tu sais ça. »

Harry leur offrit un sourire empli de fierté.

Le Mangemort contre le mur commençait lentement à se réveiller; il ouvrit ses yeux et eut un regard complètement terrorisé. Il se mit sur ses pieds et mit sa main dans sa poche, un regard d'horreur apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait - Harry ayant retiré sa baguette de rechange, l'appareil lui servant à sonner l'alarme et son Portauloin d'urgence plus tôt.

« Tu as fait un mauvais choix. » lui déclara gentiment Harry. « Le jour où Voldemort t'a demandé de le rejoindre, tu aurais du dire non. »

« J'étais sous Imperium. » lança précipitamment le Mangemort. « Je n'avais pas le choix. »

Harry hocha la tête en direction de Gabrielle.

« Je ne te crois pas. » dit-il tranquillement, alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme s'approcher du Mangemort.

Elle souriait doucement, son visage irradiant de confiance et de pardon. Les yeux du Mangemort paniqués jusqu'à lors se calmèrent lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme qui se rapprochait de lui.

« Est ce que vous me croyez? » demanda-t-il à Gabrielle.

« Non. » répondit Gabrielle d'une voix douce. « Je ne te crois pas, mais je te pardonne. »

« Vraiment? » interrogea le Mangemort avec espoir.

Elle leva lentement ses bras et prit son visage dans ses deux mains. Son visage était illuminé d'une douce lueur argentée.

« Vraiment. » dit-elle gentiment. « Puisses-tu aussi trouver le pardon dans la prochaine vie. »

Elle avança d'un pas et tordit ses mains violemment. Un horrible son de broiement se fit entendre de la nuque du Mangemort et il tomba sur le sol, ses yeux voilés.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

« Charmant. » commenta-t-il d'un ton professionnel.

« Je fais de mon mieux. » répondit Gabrielle avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Matt, Adam, préparez-vous à ouvrir les portes je vous prie. »

Son Commandant en second et l'un de ses hommes se déplacèrent vers la devanture des portes gigantesques qui marquaient le début du domaine du plus terrible des Mages Noirs à s'être levé depuis des siècles.

« Harry? » la voix de Hermione porta clairement depuis la radio portable qu'il portait .

« En personne. » annonça Harry d'une voix traînante.

« Vous avez rencontré les renforts? »

« En effet. Tu aurais dû me prévenir que nous allions avoir des invités. J'aurai mis un gâteau à cuire au four. »

« Nous ne l'avons pas su avant la dernière seconde. Et j'ai goûté à ta cuisine. C'est mieux que tu n'aies pas été mis au courant. Blagues à part, j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais avoir de l'aide plutôt qu'un rappel t'incitant à refaire tes plans. Trente secondes. Restez en vie, vous tous » commanda Hermione.

« Oui Ma'am » s'écrièrent à l'unisson ses hommes.

« Harry. » la voix de Hermione était plus douce à présente.

« Hermione? »

« Pas de prisonniers. »

« Je ne le prévoyais pas. » dit-il doucement.

« Souviens-toi de ceux qui ne sont pas là aujourd'hui pour aider. » chuchota Hermione. « Aujourd'hui, leurs morts seront vengées. »

« Je sais. Prends soin d'elle, Nev »

« Toujours, Harry, tu sais déjà ça. » la voix désincarnée de Neville se joignant à la conversation.

« Harry je suis handicapée, pas infirme. Je vais bien. » protesta Hermione.

Harry rit doucement.

« Dix secondes. » dit-il.

« Bonne chance, camarade. »

« Cela nous a pris cinq longues années pour en arriver là. » dit Harry, ses yeux surveillant les immenses portes qui se tenaient à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux. « Et bien trop de morts. A présent? La chance n'a pas sa place - c'est nous contre eux, et nous ne perdrons pas! »

« Les champs sont dressés, Harry. »

« Je te prendrai sur la fréquence alternative. Paladin out. » annonça Harry, avant qu'il ne mette ses émotions de côté. « Ouvrez les portes. »

Matt et Adam jetèrent tous deux un sort et les portes éclatèrent, détruisant le large hall d'entrée qui se trouvait derrière elles, laissant un épais nuage de fumée.

Harry se raidit pendant une seconde, pris une profonde inspiration, et hurla « Maintenant! » alors qu'il commençait à courir.

Il pouvait sentir Gabrielle tenir son rythme foulée par foulée alors qu'ils courraient en devant du trou béant encore fumant. Ils le franchirent pour pénétrer dans la première pièce qui constituait la première vague de protection de Voldmort avec quinze Mangemorts à l'affût , tous relativement jeunes, flanqués par deux Manticores.

Il ne daigna pas accorder un regard aux Mangemorts, se dirigeant tout droit en direction de la bête sur la gauche. Gabrielle prit la droite, en direction de l'autre.

Les Manticores étaient des créatures de cauchemar, avec une tête humaine, le corps d'un lion, et une queue ressemblant grossièrement à celle d'un scorpion avec un dard suintant de venin. Elles étaient hautement résistantes aux sorts, les rendant d'autant plus mortelles pour les sorciers qui se reposaient uniquement sur la magie. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Voldemort avait réussi à les persuader de travailler pour lui, mais elles étaient là.

La Manticore que Harry avait choisie semblait stupéfaite que quelqu'un ose l'attaquer, Harry comptait sur cela. Son épée apparut dans sa main droite. Il darda le bas de la bête en esquivant les crocs tranchants et la patte massive antérieure. Son épée semblait lécher ce qu'elle rencontrait à l'instar d'une langue de flammes glaciales. Sa lame magiquement acérée coupa à travers la crinière épaisse et entailla profondément la gorge de la bête. La bête se retourna pour protéger sa tête meurtrie, mettant à présent en jeu sa queue dardée qui fondit vicieusement sur Harry. Un second coup d'épée et cette dernière coupa la queue encore à mi-chemin de sa cible et le dard tomba au sol, où il se convulsa de façon spasmodique en s'enfonçant sur la moquette de la pièce. Avant que la bête mortellement blessée puisse se créer un chemin avec ses griffes à travers les rangs de ses Aurors dans une futile tentative de fuite, Harry frappa encore, la décapitant nettement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui alors que la tête chutait au sol. Gabrielle était encore aux prises avec sa Manticore, et une bataille rangée faisait rage entre les Mangemorts et les forces combinées des Aurors Français et Anglais.

Il eut un sourire carnassier et laissa échapper un cri alors qu'il les chargeait par le côté.

Dès cet instant le combat devint à sens unique. Harry, épée à la main et baguette dans l'autre était au cœur de la confrontation, délivrant la mort avec ses deux mains. Ce qui avait été un combat devint un massacre. Quelques Mangemorts essayèrent de se rendre, mais la reddition n'était pas acceptée.

Harry se courba pour essuyer son épée sur les robes noires d'un ennemi tombé avant de retourner son épée dans la dimension cachée où il la gardait. Il marcha en direction de Gabrielle baissant les yeux sur le cadavre sanguinolent de sa Manticore.

« Je n'avais pas d'épée. » se justifia-t-elle avec une once d'embarras dans sa voix alors qu'elle essuyait ses mains avec les robes noires d'un Mangemort tombé qui était à proximité. Elle avait utilisé ses griffes de Vélane pour déchiré la cage thoracique de la Manticore et arracher son cœur de ses propres mains.

« Ta manière était beaucoup plus impressionnante. » dit lentement Harry. Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Ça te dirait un pari? »

« Sur quoi? »

« Le nombre de corps. »

« Tu es déjà devant moi. »

« On remettra les compteurs à zéro. »

« Que veux-tu parier? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Toi. »

Elle parut abasourdie pendant une seconde, avant de cacher ses émotions.

« Oh? »

« Toi et une suite au Burj Al Arab à Dubai pour au moins deux semaines. »

« C'est un grand prix. » dit-elle lentement.

« C'est une grande bataille. » répliqua-t-il.

« D'accord. » accepta-t-elle lentement. « Et lorsque je gagnerai, je veux la suite pour un mois complet. » Elle marqua une pause, en lui décochant l'un de ses sourires les plus dévastateurs. « Seule. »

Harry présenta sa main. Elle la prit et la serra. Le contact était presque électrisant, alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux d'un bleu glacial de la femme dont il avait tant entendu parler pendant ces dernières années mais qu'il n'avait cependant pas rencontrée depuis qu'il l'avait sortie, trempée, tremblante, et paraissant plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était du lac de Poudlard.

Ses propres exploits étaient proches d'égaler les siens. Elle avait semblé surgir soudainement de Beauxbatons et pris le Corps d'Aurors Français d'assaut telle une tempête. Sa nature impitoyable et son habileté au combat lui avaient permis de sauter quatre à quatre les grades et la population Française avait commencé à la considérer comme une icône. Le fait qu'elle soit en partie Vélane fut ignoré, les gens se concentrant d'abord sur ses capacités exceptionnelles au combat et ensuite sur sa beauté presque éthérée.

Une partie de lui sentait comme un air de famille en elle - quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre par quoi il était passé, et ce qu'il continuerait de subir.

« Est-ce que la prochaine porte est ouverte? » appela-t-il.

« Une minute Boss, elle est scellée. » répondit Matt.

Avec réticence, il arracha son regard d'elle, et se retourna pour se rendre compte que ses propres hommes l'ignoraient ostensiblement tandis que les Français leur prêtaient grande attention.

Il haussa un sourcil à leur encontre et ils détournèrent tous le regard, se mettant soudainement à vérifier leurs boucliers et baguettes.

« Tu as changé. » dit calmement Gabrielle.

« Du garçon timide que j'étais il y a huit ans? » demanda-t-il. « Je pense. Cinq ans de guerre feraient cela à n'importe qui. »

« Alors tu n'es pas avec la petite rousse comme les rumeurs le font croire? »

« Ginny? Non. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, et réellement; excepté quelques légères attirances, rien de sérieux depuis lors. Trop de temps passé à essayer de me garder en vie. »

« Portes ouvertes, Boss »

Harry s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil à la cour à damier noir et blanc.

« Dis-moi. » dit-il à Gabrielle. « Est-ce que tu danses? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle.

« Alors dansons. » dit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras et se mettant lentement à valser sur le sol en damier dans la pièce apparemment vide.

« Le sol est miné? » interrogea Gabrielle.

« En effet. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir? »

« Lunettes enchantées, suis juste mon pas et tout ira bien. »

* * *

Matt grogna en regardant le Boss et la sorcière blonde danser sur le sol ensorcelé.

« Nom d'un whisky pure-feu mal siphonné, il y en a deux maintenant »

« Deux quoi? » s'enquit l'un des Aurors Francais.

« Des lunatiques. »

« La Sorcière Blanche n'est _pas_ une lunatique. » rétorqua le Français avec fierté, en bombant le torse. « Elle est notre leader, nous la suivrions même jusqu'en Enfer »

« Ouais, eh bien, nous avons déjà fait ça. » dit sèchement Matt. « Ce n'est pas un endroit sympathique, je ne vous le recommanderais pas. »

L'Auror Français fit une pause.

« Mon nom est Marcel » se présenta-t-il. « Quand êtes-vous allés en Enfer? »

« Je suis Matt » répondit-il, en continuant à observer le couple danser comme s'ils étaient au centre d'une salle de balle. « Voldemort a caché le dernier de ses Horcruxes derrière les portes de l'Enfer, s'imaginant que personne n'oserait aller là-bas de son propre chef. Bien sûr, le petit bâtard ne l'as pas placé là personnellement, il l'a attaché au corps d'un prêtre qu'il avait tué. Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Boss y aille pour le récupérer bien entendu. »

« Le Boss? »

« Harry, le Paladin. Le Paladin est son surnom officiel; le Boss est celui que nous lui donnons. Jamais vu personne se battre comme lui, de toute ma vie, et j'ai été dans le Corps pendant quinze ans, j'ai roulé ma bosse un peu partout dans le monde. »

« Il a reçu un entraînement casse-pipe avant de venir chez nous, les rumeurs disant qu'il a joué avec de la magie temporelle pour cela. Les Mangemorts ont tué son meilleur ami et la plupart de ses amis, alors c'était personnel pour lui. Il fera tout pour les arrêter, comme ils ont pu le constater. »

« Le Boss nous a amené en Enfer, et il nous en a aussi tous sorti . Ça? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rhétorique, alors qu'il parcourait du regard le hall d'entrée de la base de Voldemort. « C'est une promenade de santé. »

« En toute franchise, je n'ai jamais cru à toutes ces histoires » dit Marcel. « Je pensais qu'elles étaient exagérées, mais quand je l'ai vu tuer la Manticore comme si c'était un petit chiot. »

« Le Boss ne tuerait jamais de chiot. » répondit catégoriquement Matt. « Mais sincèrement, les histoires ne frôlent même pas la vérité en ce qui le concerne. Il a consacré tout ce qu'il a pour ça. Il a grandi dans cette guerre et a décidé qu'il la finirait. »

« J'ai été avec lui depuis le début, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un morveux qui avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à outrepasser le Cursus d'entraînement des Aurors. J'étais prêt à lui montrer ce qu'il avait manqué à snober un entraînement par lequel nous avions tous eu à passer, seulement pour me retrouver , avant que je ne sache ce qui m'arrivait, à terre, ma baguette dans sa main, et ses yeux verts glacials qui me fixaient de haut. »

« C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que j'avais finalement trouvé le leader que je recherchais, et j'ai été avec lui à chaque étape depuis lors. »

« Un bon Boss alors? »

« Le meilleur. Il se soucie de nous et se fiche comme de son premier stupéfix des règles. Chacun de nous et diablement plus riche que lorsque nous avons commencé - quand nous avons pris le Manoir Malefoy, il l'a revendiqué comme butin de guerre – le Ministère le lui a donné – et ensuite il l'a revendu à des Moldus pour une fortune, et nous a reversé à chacun de nous une part égale de l'argent.

« Le Ministre a piqué une crise, mais le Boss s'est contenté de l'ignorer – et une année plus tard, il a fait de même avec le Manoir Parkinson. Mais assez parlé du Boss; comment est la Sorcière Blanche? »

« Elle ressemble beaucoup à votre Boss. » commença Marcel. « Je ne serais pas surpris si elle aussi avait joué avec le temps. Elle est arrivée de nulle part pour devenir le meilleur combattant de France. C'était un peu après le meurtre de sa sœur. Avant cela, les rapports disent qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, mais lorsque cela s'est produit, elle a disparu de la circulation, et est revenue avec le désir tenace de faire payer tous les Mangemorts du monde.

« Elle ne brise aucune règle, mais seulement parce que le Ministère Français ne lui en donne aucune. Ils ont reconnu les bénéfices de lui laisser carte blanche et la regarder faire. Nous n'avons plus de Mangemort en France. Lorsqu'elle a entendu à GrappeVin que vous les Anglais vous apprêtiez à faire quelque chose d'énorme, elle a demandé des volontaires, et nous voilà. »

Matt regardait le Boss faire se pencher la Sorcière Blache qui tendit son bras et toucha le mur avec sa baguette brandie. Il y eut une série de flashs lumineux avant que le silence le plus complet se fasse, comme si quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables d'entendre jusqu'alors s'était arrêté.

« Le sol est sauf. » cria Harry depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'eux? »

« Ensemble? »

« Ouais. »

« La Sorcière Blanche aura besoin un jour de trouver son cœur. »

Matt hocha la tête lentement.

« Le Boss aussi. » approuva-t-il. « Peut-être qu'ils seraient bien l'un pour l'autre. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils passeront de bons moments pour le découvrir. » répondit Marcel en pouffant.

« Je t'aime bien. » dit Matt en frappant le dos de son nouvel ami.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Marcel. « Mettons nous d'accord pour éviter ce léger inconvénient appelé mort durant cette bataille pour dilapider un peu de cette fortune qui t'appartient sur autant d'alcool que nos mains nous permettrons d'attraper. »

« Je ne pense pas. » dit Marcel dans un murmure alors qu'il s'avançaient vers Harry et Gabrielle. «qu'aucun enfant ne s'ennuierait avec les histoires que nous pourrions raconter à propos de ces deux-là. »

* * *

« Peux-tu utiliser une épée? » demanda Harry.

Gabrielle opina.

Harry fit de nouveau apparaître son épée de nulle part et la lui présenta. Elle posa son regard dessus, l'examinant de près.

« Joli. »

Harry sourit légèrement.

« En effet. » murmura-t-il. « Je ne peux pas avoir un injuste avantage sur toi, et je pense qu'il est temps que je reprenne ma première épée. » il ferma les yeux et se concentra intensément, forçant sa magie sur un chemin spécifique, envoyant un appel.

Avec un trille, Fumsek apparu; dans ses serres se tenait la même épée courte que Harry avait utilisé presque dix ans auparavant.

« Merci. » dit Harry au Phénix, qui jeta un regard curieux aux alentours et entonna une mélodie joviale avant de disparaître dans un flash de lumière. « C'est en quelque sorte de circonstance que j'utilise ceci. » continua Harry. « Je l'ai utilisée pour vaincre le premier Horcrux de Voldemort qu'il a créé quand il était plus jeune, et je l'utiliserai pour tuer le dernier morceau. » Il se concentra sur l'épée, qui s'allongea légèrement et qui prit une forme qui convenait mieux à son physique d'adulte.

« Assez parlé. Prête pour la danse? »

Gabrielle lui sourit.

« Toujours. » assura-t-elle.

Harry jeta un regard aux autres qui les entouraient.

« Au delà de ces portes, nous serons livrés à nous mêmes. Nos connaissances des lieux s'arrêtent là. Il se peut qu'ils soient tous là à nous attendre, comme il se peut qu'il n'y ait personne. Restez tous sur vos gardes, évitez de mourir si vous pouvez, et souvenez-vous de votre entraînement! Les Mangemorts savent que nous sommes là, il est temps pour nous de leur montrer que cette connaissance leur est inutile. »

Harry dirigea la pointe de l'Epée de Gryffondor vers les portes qui se dressaient devant eux.

« _Reducto! »_hurla-t-il en dirigeant sa magie à travers l'épée.

Le sort jaillit d'une autre couleur que celle attendue et la force de la magie fit tressauter l'épée dans sa main. Les portes furent désintégrées et des hurlements de douleur derrière elles indiquèrent que le sort ne s'était pas arrêté aux portes.

« Une dernière fois encore dans la brèche mes amis. » s'écria Gabrielle en se mettant à courir.

Harry secoua sa tête en signe de perplexité et la suivit. A l'intérieur de l'immense pièce, se tenaient environ cinquante Mangemorts et il ralentit une seconde pour observer Gabrielle les assaillir, en se lançant dans la bataille. Des multitudes de sorts jaillissaient de sa baguette, alors que son épée coupait à travers les membres et les poitrines de ses ennemis avec une efficacité dévastatrice.

Il croisa ses yeux pendant un bref moment, et sourit lorsqu'elle lui articula silencieusement « Cinq ».

Il n'était pas excité, son cœur ne martelait pas contre sa poitrine. Il était glacé, aucune pensée de revanche ou le désir de faire payer aux Mangemorts toutes ses souffrances; il n'était rien de plus qu'un soldat faisant son travail, supprimer les personnes qui attentaient à la sécurité de la société.

Et il était prêt à danser.

Il glissa vers la gauche pour éviter un barrage de maléfices et rangea sa baguette. Il brandit son épée et salua ses opposants d'une révérence gracieuse. Puis il attaqua.

* * *

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là exactement? » demanda Marcel alors qu'il enfonçait avec nonchalance ses points dans la gorge d'un Mangemort, ignorant les bruits étouffés que produisait ce dernier alors qu'il tombait au sol, agrippant désespérément sa gorge.

« Pour se défouler? » offrit Matt, alors que son sort explosif créait un large trou dans l'estomac d'un autre Mangemort.

« Je suis sérieux. » marmonna Marcel. « Ils ne semblent pas avoir besoin de nous. C'est anormal; il montre encore moins d'émotions que notre Sorcière Blanche. »

« Il m'a dit une fois que les émotions conduisent à la mort des gens, alors il ne se les autorise pas en combat, cela le rend encore plus effrayant que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer, parce que peu importe ce qui se passe, tu ne l'atteindras pas, et il fait juste un boulot – élimination de la vermine. »

Marcel sourit et jeta un sort par dessus l'épaule de Matt.

« Merci. » marmonna Matt en retirant un couteau de sa poche latérale et retournant la faveur. « Intéressé par un pari concernant le pari du Boss? »

« La fierté exige que je réponde oui. » répondit Marcel, « Mais la logique m'indique que c'est trop serré pour se décider. Et j'ai bien peur de devoir écouter ma logique. »

« Rabat-joie » se plaignit Matt. « Je dois admettre cependant que je suis impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse se battre sur un pied d'égalité avec le Boss. »

« Même chose, différente personne. » grogna Marcel tandis qu'il conjurait un lourd morceau de bois pour arrêter un sort de mort. « Que dirais-tu d'un différent pari? »

« Je suis toute ouïe. » dit Matt un peu distraitement alors que son attention était concentrée sur l'envoi d'un sort de découpe en destination d'un Mangemort proche. Le sort frappa là où il le désirait – supprimant le bras du Mangemort et l'empêchant ainsi de jeter un sort à Harry par derrière.

« Deux enfants. » dit Marcel. « J'offrirai une bouteille de Château d'Yquem Sauternes de 1787 que j'ai récupérée lors d'un raid de Mangemort.

« Quatre » surenchérit Matt, n'ayant aucune idée de la valeur du vin, mais devinant qu'il avait une certaine valeur. « Et j'offrirai une caisse de Glen Garioch, 1958 . Le Boss me l'a donnée comme récompense pour avoir remporté une compétition qu'il avait organisée. »

« Bien entendu. » poursuivit Marcel. « nous boirons ensemble. »

« Bien entendu. » approuva Mat. « Adam. » rugit-il en se retournant. « Cesse de t'amuser. »

« Désolé, Matt » répondit Adam.

« Les enfants de nos jours. » maugréa Matt.

Marcel se mit à rire.

* * *

« Quinze. » dit Harry tandis qu'il nettoyait son épée.

« Seize. » retourna Gabrielle avec un sourire. « J'emplirai la chambre avec énormément de mes achats. »

« Ce n'est pas fini, jusqu'à ce que face de lézard soit mort. »

« Et d'ici là, j'aurai une marge insurmontable. » dit Gabrielle en jetant un coup d'œil à ses hommes. Ils discutaient tranquillement avec leurs pairs Anglais, chacun aussi désireux de se battre que l'autre.

Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion quant au fait qu'elle se tenait à son niveau dans le grand ordre des choses. Elle était la Sorcière Blanche après tout – elle avait purgé la France de ses envahisseurs noirs, devenant ainsi une héroïne aux yeux de son peuple – mais il combattait sur la terre natale de Voldemort, combattant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Et même si elle avait reçu beaucoup de comparaisons flatteuses à une autre légende Française, Jeanne D'Arc, elle savait que tout le long durant, elle avait combattu des forces de second ordre.

Mais même les histoires à propos du Paladin n'avaient pas réussi à décrire l'habileté qu'il possédait en combat. La Manticore avait été abattue en moins de temps qu'il lui en avait fallu pour atteindre la sienne. Et lorsqu'il avait commencé à se battre, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de magie, que son épée pouvait briser n'importer quel bouclier, détourner n'importe quel sort – non pas qu'elle ait été utilisée de cette manière, les maléfices étaient toujours dirigés à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé un endroit plus tôt et non pas où il se dirigeait.

C'était la fierté qui l'avait forcée à accepter le pari, et c'était aussi la fierté qui allait l'obliger à gagner. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il la regardait, comme s'il semblait regarder tout droit en elle et qu'il comprenait de quoi elle était faite.

C'était ses yeux; ils parlaient le même langage que son âme. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre des personnes plus proches que son propre cœur, savoir que la seule manière d'arrêter tout cela était de mettre ses tendres sentiments de côté, et de traiter l'ennemi comme ils traitaient ceux qu'ils capturaient.

Elle pensait souvent à la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré, et les années qui avaient suivies, lorsqu'elle n'avait rien été de plus qu'une brillante et adorable élève.

Elle l'avait vu au mariage de Bill et Fleur, se tenant à l'écart de la foule, un garçon avec bien trop de pression sur ses épaules et aucune idée de comment la gérer. Elle ne l'avait pas approché, et il ne l'avait pas vue.

Mais ensuite, une année plus tard, les Mangemorts avaient frappé. Son beau-frère et sa sœur furent embusqués. Il avait été le plus chanceux; il mourut instantanément. Ils avaient pris sa sœur. Elle se rappelait toujours le froid qui s'était installé autour de son cœur quand elle avait appris que cela avait pris deux jours à Fleur pour mourir.

Elle savait qui avait tué sa sœur. Fleur avait laissé un message dans le sang sur son propre cadavre. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait le masque d'un Mangemort, c'était _son_visage qu'elle voyait. Et chaque Mangemort qu'elle tuait la rapprochait un peu plus de _lui_.

Elle lui ferait payer – pour sa sœur – pour son beau frère – pour elle-même.

Elle avait étudié. Elle avait brisé les lois du temps, utilisant la magie que selon la rumeur, Harry avait utilisée. Elle avait sacrifié tout ce qui avait eu une quelconque signification pour elle , afin d'assouvir sa vengeance; c'était un prix qu'elle aurait payé même s'il avait été triplé.

Le sort était alimenté par sa force vitale. Il l'amenait dans le passé, dans les combats et les batailles, et lui permettait d'apprendre l'art de la mort. Elle avait passé quinze ans à l'intérieur de ce sort, et était cependant retournée avec le même corps qu'elle avait laissé. En retour, son espérance de vie avait diminué de quinze ans; elle pourrait s'estimer chanceuse si elle vivait jusqu'à cent ans.

Elle l'avait trouvé une fois, mais _il _s'était échappé avec un visage déformé par la raillerie et un sourire méprisant alors qu'il activait son Portauloin.

Elle avait entendu des rumeurs, affirmant que la Sorcière Blanche n'avait pas de cœur, des rumeurs lancées par les hommes qu'elle avait éconduits. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulant accepter son refus pour la raison qu'ils n'étaient que de simples papillons frivoles. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais regardé la mort en face. Parce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre ce qui l'animait.

Elle avait un cœur.

Il était enveloppé par une cage transparente de colère et de haine, ne battant que grâce à son désir de vengeance.

Lorsque tout serait terminé, alors elle ressentirait.

Alors elle regretterait certaines des choses qu'elle avait commises.

Alors elle pleurerait.

Mais ce n'était pas l'heure.

Pour l'heure , il était temps de dispenser la mort. Pour l'heure, il était temps pour sa revanche. La Sorcière Blanche arrivait, et cette fois-ci elle avait le Paladin avec elle. _Il_ ne lui échapperait pas cette fois.

« Qu'en est-il de l'avancée de la prochaine porte? »

« Dans quelques minutes. Tom a vraiment peu d'imagination. »

« Pourquoi l'appelles-tu par son nom? »

« Respect professionnel, j'imagine. » dit posément Harry. « Il a conçu une campagne d'une subtilité impressionnante. Il a corrompu la plupart des personnes qu'il était supposé combattre, et pour cette raison, beaucoup de personnes sont mortes et mon travail s'en est trouvé beaucoup plus difficile. En tant que professionnel, je suis censé respecter ce genre de chose. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Quel âge as-tu? »

Il lui sourit doucement et baissa sa voix.

« Vingt-deux, allant sur mes trente-cinq. »

« Dix-neuf, allant sur mes trente-quatre. » admit-elle « Solitaire, n'est-ce pas? »

« Des années passées à combattre dans des guerres qui ne sont pas les tiennes, apprendre à comment tuer les gens pour survivre, et sachant que lorsque tu as finis et que tu t'en vas, tu recommenceras encore quelque part - autre part? Oui. » il s'arrêta et lui lança un sourire en coin. « Au moins, je suis revenu avec un corps de dix-huit ans. »

Elle eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Est-ce que cela aurait importé si cela n'avait pas été le cas? »

« Bien sûr que non » admit-il. « Que sont des années quand tes amis sont en train de mourir? »

« Futiles. » murmura-t-elle.

Il leva la main et effleura son visage.

« Peut-être. » chuchota-t-il. « Peut-être pas. »

Dans sa vie ordinaire, un homme séduisant la touchant intimement pour la première fois, l'aurait excitée. Elle aurait rougi, ou aurait utilisé son pouvoir de Vélane, peut-être même qu'elle aurait gloussé.

Mais ce n'était pas sa vie ordinaire. Cette vie s'était achevée des années auparavant et les chances d'avoir une relation normale avaient disparu avec elle.

La petite lueur vacillante de l'attirance était agréable, mais rien de plus. Cela ne pouvait rien être de plus avec son cœur verrouillé comme il l'était. Mais cela lui donna un léger sentiment d'espoir, l'espoir que lorsque tout cela serait fini, lorsque le meurtrier de Fleur serait à ses pieds agonisant, lorsqu'elle pourrait éprouver à nouveau des sentiments, alors peut-être qu'elle aurait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer lorsque les rêves de vengeance se tourneraient en cauchemars de remords.

« Boss. » appela Matt. « Porte ouverte dans trois, deux, un. »

Une autre explosion, un autre nuage de poussière.

Ses doigts quittèrent sa joue, et elle sentit la perte de chaleur à l'endroit où ils étaient un instant plus tôt.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et se retourna, courant vers l'inconnu une fois de plus.

« La partie reprend! Gardez vos esprits pendant la charge. Criez ' Dieu pour Harry! L'Angleterre et Saint Georges'! »

Elle était tout juste derrière lui, pensant que si Henry V avait eu ce Harry, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'aide d'une quelconque Déité, parce que ce Harry là n'allait définitivement pas perdre.

* * *

**Version corrigée en date du 26 Aout. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y a plus aucunes fautes ! Si vous en trouvez quand même, faites-le moi savoir, et si je ne me suis pas pendu de dépit, j'y remédierais dans les plus brefs délais.**


	2. Partie 2

**Une dernière fois encore**

**

* * *

**

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m' avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

* * *

**Partie 2:**

« Quelqu'un a-t-il gardé le compte? » demanda Harry en contemplant le carnage qu'ils avaient causé à l'entour.

« Nous sommes onze de moins, deux morts ; le reste devrait s'en sortir. » informa Matt.

« Qui ? »

« Chris et Kyle. »

Harry hocha du chef et inclina sa tête pendant une seconde. Cela lui permit de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il disait adieu à ses deux fidèles soldats.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour eux à présent était de s'assurer que leurs familles n'aient plus jamais à craindre le moindre problème financier à l'avenir pour compenser quelque peu l'immense perte qu'ils allaient endurer.

« Gabrielle » appela-t-il.

Elle s'avança vers lui, un simple bandage autour de son bras droit, seule trace de blessure visible sur son uniforme couvert de son sang.

« Tourne-toi. »

Elle lui lança un sourire malicieux et obtempéra. Il leva le bras pour faire courir ses doigts sur ses cheveux, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit le contact glacé du métal.

Il écarta ses cheveux et observa avec soin ce qu'il découvrit. C'était un vicieux dispositif dangereusement aiguisé recouvrant chaque mèche de ses cheveux et dont les pointes luisaient d'un mélange de sang et de poison.

« Tu as fait d'une faiblesse une force redoutable. »

Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Fleur a toujours aimé mes cheveux. Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser alors je devais faire quelque chose. »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait vu un Mangemort agripper ses cheveux et avait été prêt à intervenir lorsqu'il avait vu le Mangemort s'affaisser au sol en se convulsant violemment.

Le combat avait été long et ardu, comme si Voldemort avait décidé que les petites escarmouches n'avaient aucun sens et que tout devait s'achever en un coup.

Ils avaient été en infériorité numérique alors qu'ils combattaient dans une immense cour se situant entre les murs extérieurs du domaine de Voldemort et la forteresse où il se terrait. Et cela n'avait pas eu la moindre incidence quant à l'issue du combat. Ses hommes étaient bien trop bon, bien trop entraînés. Et il n'avait eu de cesse de leur demander le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pendant une année complète avant d'arriver à ce niveau. Gabrielle avait fait de même en France.

Il y avait une étrange tension quand les Mangemorts rencontraient le Paladin ou la Sorcière Blanche.

Les Mangemorts ne voulaient pas mourir.

Le Paladin n'en avait cure, ni la Sorcière Blanche.

Les Mangemorts agissant comme un rideau de protection pour Voldemort croupissaient désormais en Enfer, pendant que le Paladin et la Sorcière Blanche continuaient de combattre parmi les vivants.

Le prix qu'il aurait à payer pour son entraînement ne l'effrayait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, et accueillerait les bras ouverts la paix, lorsqu'elle surviendrait finalement. L'année prochaine, la décade suivante, le siècle prochain. Cela n'avait aucune importance, du moment que Voldemort était mort.

Il pouvait difficilement se rappeler ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était dans le passé, qui il avait tué, qui il avait sauvé et qui il avait laissé mourir dans la fièvre des batailles ; tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était l'entraînement, le combat et l'apprentissage perpétuels, affûtant les compétences qui lui permettaient de tuer lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Il avait été absent moins d'une seconde, et quand il était revenu, cela avait été le commencement du changement. Il n'y avait plus d'achoppements en réponse aux exactions de Voldemort. Au lieu de cela, il avait réuni les meilleurs combattants et commencé à pourchasser à la fois les Mangemorts et les Horcruxes restants.

Ce fut durant la destruction de l'un des Horcruxes de Voldemort que quelque chose avait mal tourné ; au lieu de disparaître dans une brume glaciale, il avait explosé.

Harry avait lancé le plus puissant bouclier qu'il pouvait, et cela avait été assez pour sauver leurs vies, mais il aurait une cicatrice sur son dos jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et Hermione avait perdu ses deux jambes.

Cela leur avait pris quelque temps pour surmonter leur culpabilité, chacun se blâmant pour les blessures de l'autre.

Une fois Harry remis sur ses pieds, il avait redoublé de zèle dans sa chasse aux serviteurs de Voldemort.

Au début Voldemort les avait ignorés, puis s'était mis à se moquer d'eux en leur laissant des messages narquois après les raids des Mangemorts contre les Moldus et les Cracmols. Mais le nombre de Mangemorts tombés commença à s'empiler.

Voldemort avait alors changé de tactique, s'attaquant à leurs alliés ainsi que leurs familles, mais Harry s'y était attendu et avait usé de son immense pouvoir et de sa richesse pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cela avait requis une autre année de ce jeu du chat et de la souris avant de découvrir la base de Voldemort, et deux mois supplémentaires pour qu'ils puissent se procurer les ressources nécessaires afin de s'assurer que Voldemort ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Toutes les personnes à qui ils faisaient confiance étaient sous le commandement de Hermione, renforçant les champs de protection et leur donnant ainsi le temps dont ils avaient besoin.

Il leva les yeux vers Matt et quelques uns de ses hommes qui se préparaient à utiliser des sorts de destruction de boucliers qui permettraient d'ouvrir la voie vers l'intérieur de la tanière de Voldemort.

« Matt. » interpella-t-il.

« Boss ? »

« Passez à travers les murs, pas les portes »

Matt fit une pause et salua avec un large sourire au visage.

« Bon plan »

Gabrielle leva les yeux vers lui avec curiosité.

« Règle numéro un ; ne jamais faire ce que l'ennemi attend de toi que tu fasses si tu as ton mot à dire »

Gabrielle opina.

« Règle numéro deux. » continua Harry avec un léger sourire. « Parfois, fais ce qu'il attend de toi. Cela donne à tes adversaires l'idée que tu es prévisible, ainsi tu pourras les surprendre par la suite. »

Elle sourit légèrement, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Peu de choses semblaient être en mesure de la faire réellement sourire.

« Mes hommes savent ce qu'ils doivent faire. » dit-il doucement. « J'avais prévu de m'occuper de _lui_personnellement mais je te le laisserai. »

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

« Ne te préoccupes pas des autres, occupe-toi juste de _lui._ »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et Gabrielle. »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Fais _le_ souffrir »

« J'ai planifié sa mort un million de fois. » souffla-t-elle. « Cela a été mon rêve et mon cauchemar depuis si longtemps. »

« Nous sommes prêts, Boss » cria Matt.

Harry se dressa sur toute sa hauteur et balaya les alentours du regard. Les Aurors Anglais et Français semblaient à présent presque indiscernables, tous formant un groupe hétérogène soudé et concentrés sur la tâche qui se dressait devant d'eux. Quelques uns pratiquaient des sorts, d'autres jouaient avec des couteaux et autres sortes d'armes.

« Gabrielle a entamé quelque chose. » dit Harry, s'attirant leur attention avec aise. « Et je pense que je la finirai maintenant, parce que les mots que Shakespeare a dit sont aussi vrais aujourd'hui que lorsqu'il les a écrits. »

« Nous sommes un petit nombre, un heureux petit nombre, car nous sommes un groupe de frères ; parce qu'aujourd'hui celui qui versera son sang avec moi, sera mon frère. » Il s'interrompit le temps de croiser le regard de chaque personne, l'une après l'autre. « Nous y voilà mes amis, c'est ce pourquoi nous avons travaillé si dur. Derrière ce mur se tiennent Voldemort et son Cercle Intérieur. Vous savez que Gabrielle et moi avons quelques dettes à payer, et c'est ce que nous ferons. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop de Voldemort lui-même, il est à moi. »

« Vous avez travaillé si dur pour en arriver là, et ceci n'est pas la fin. Un dernier glorieux combat, un dernier glorieux effort, et nous aurons achevé ce que personne n'a réalisé – nous aurons vaincu le plus puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'Histoire. Et lorsque nous aurons fini, lorsque nous aurons gagné, vous pourrez regarder tout le monde dans les yeux et savoir que vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire, vous vous êtes dressés et êtes sortis du rang là où beaucoup d'autres se sont enfuis. Je suis fier de vous tous, et vous avez ma parole que cette amitié ne cessera jamais. »

« Je vous ai tous vu combattre, et j'ai été émerveillé par vos habilités, et je peux dire sans aucun doute que si j'avais accès aux héros des légendes, je n'échangerai aucun d'entre vous pour eux. Vous êtes les héros d'aujourd'hui, et bientôt, vous l'aurez prouvé. »

« A présent, êtes-vous prêts pour l'immortalité ? »

Le mugissement qu'il reçut ne laissait aucun doute que ses hommes étaient prêts.

Il croisa le regard de Gabrielle.

Elle hocha la tête.

Il se retourna sa baguette dans sa main gauche, son épée dans celle de droite, et se prépara pour la bataille de sa vie.

« Détruisez-les. » souffla-t-il.

Matt opina du chef et activa les sorts. Il y eut un tonitruant bang quand le mur se désintégra. Sans hésitation, il commença à courir droit devant lui et à travers les nuages de poussière, et fut le premier à pénétrer dans la salle de trône de Voldemort.

Il sourit, les Mangemorts qui s'étaient tous concentrés sur la porte, commençaient juste à se retourner vers lui. La première chose qu'il fit fut de lancer un sort qui jeta à bas tous les masques des Mangemorts et les propulsa dans un coin, afin que tout le monde puisse identifier qui était qui.

Les Malefoy, Nott, Parkinson, deux générations de Crabbe et Goyle, tous les Lestrange, Rogue, et d'autres qui n'étaient pas aussi familiers. Derrière eux, sur un trône en or d'aspect vulgaire était assis Lord Voldemort arborant un rictus sur son visage serpentin.

Harry dévia vers la gauche, prenant en premier Rogue pour cible. L'ancien professeur aux cheveux graisseux eut un ricanement et brandit sa baguette, en se mettant dans une posture avancée de duel.

Rogue lança un maléfice à Harry – qui esquiva facilement – et abandonnant l'usage de la magie, Harry utilisa l'épée de Gryffondor. Rogue hurla quand Harry d'un mouvement fluide trancha le bras qui brandissait la baguette – le membre tomba dans un bruit net sur le sol et les Mangemorts le regardèrent avec horreur.

Harry termina en portant un coup d'estoc au niveau du ventre et en lui décochant un coup de pied dévastateur au visage. Rogue trébucha et tomba à la renverse sur le sol, sa main restante tentant désespérément de garder ses entrailles à l'intérieur de son corps.

Oubliant déjà son adversaire de quelques secondes, Harry se tourna vers son prochain adversaire – elle était là où il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit, protégeant Voldemort et affrontant quelques uns de ses hommes.

« Bellatrix » hurla-t-il.

« Potty » s'écria-t-elle avec un rire maniaque, en envoyant deux sorts de mort à ses hommes – qui se jetèrent au sol pour éviter le maléfice. « Aujourd'hui est un beau jour pour ta mort. »

Harry ne se daigna pas répondre, il se contenta de lui lancer une volée de sortilèges. Bella cligna de surprise et fit apparaître un bouclier autour d'elle en même temps qu'elle évitait la vague de sorts par la gauche.

Voldemort les observait, un sourire sur son visage dénotait une confiance évidente en son Cercle le plus fermé de partisans.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » hurla Bellatrix, réussissant à atteindre Harry avec le sort.

Harry laissa délibérément sa baguette lui échapper.

« Ohhw, pauvre petit Potty n'a plus de baguette ? J'ai tué petit Ronald exactement comme cela, et maintenant je vais te tuer, et après ça, ce sera le tour de cette petite garce de Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Tu as oublié une chose » déclara Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh ? » railla Bellatrix.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette. _Reducto_! » Comme cela s'était produit auparavant le sort jaillit d'une couleur différente que celle attendue.

Bellatrix eut un sourire railleur en voyant le sort frapper son bouclier, et ce fut la dernière expression qu'elle afficha de sa vie, le sort passant à travers le bouclier et produisant un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

_« Accio_ baguette » incanta Harry en se retournant vers Voldemort.

« Dansons » gronda-t-il à l'encontre de sa Némésis, et se mit à lancer un barrage de sorts offensifs.

* * *

Gabrielle suivit Harry dans la salle de trône, un petit sourire sur son visage en le voyant écraser Rogue comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte.

Mais alors qu'elle balayait la pièce du regard, elle _le_remarqua, et toutes pensées s'évanouirent de son esprit.

Elle courut à son encontre, coupant et tranchant sa route à travers les nombreux Mangemorts qui se dressaient devant elle, ne daignant même pas sortir sa baguette. Elle n'entendit pas leurs cris ni ne fit cas de leur douleur ; elle était totalement concentrée sur la personne entre toutes qui avait détruit sa vie.

Son père s'avança devant elle et elle le décapita. Ce fut alors que son visage railleur et ses ricanements disparurent remplacés par un regard choqué et un visage apeuré.

« Attends. » dit-il, en levant ses mains.

Elle n'attendit pas, elle ne ralentit pas quand elle sauta et tourbillonna dans les airs, son pied l'atteignant à la mâchoire.

Il atterrit maladroitement, à-demi accroupi, et elle fondit sur lui, frappant sa main aussi fort qu'elle le put. Il glapit de douleur et sa baguette alla s'envoler bien loin de lui.

« Je… » commença-t-il.

Elle n'écoutait pas; il pensait manifestement que la mort était négociable. Elle ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas une bataille, ce n'était pas un combat, c'était une exécution – et elle allait être aussi douloureuse que faire se pouvait. Elle sauta et le frappa au visage d'un violent coup de pied l'étalant sur le dos sur le dur parquet en bois.

Elle se plaça devant lui et jeta un sort sur sa botte droite. La botte changea de forme et une lame plate apparut à son bord.

Elle avança d'un pas et le frappa de toutes ses forces, son pied s'arquant vicieusement contre son entrejambe.

Son cri de douleur fut si perçant qu'il en fut presque inaudible alors que des monceaux de vêtements et des parties importantes d'un corps masculin s'envolaient dans les airs.

Elle lui jeta un autre sort, diminuant légèrement la douleur et cautérisant la plaie – il serait malvenu qu'il meure avant qu'elle en ait fini avec lui.

Ses mains étaient pressées contre son désormais-vacante entrejambe, et il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle asséna un nouveau coup de pied à ses mains pour desserrer leur prise et s'agenouilla sur sa poitrine.

« Pitié » gémit-il « Je peux te donner tout ce que tu voudras »

« Peux-tu changer le passé ? » chuchota-t-elle avec hargne en le toisant du regard. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, et lança un sort qui bloqua sa trachée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mains sautèrent vers sa gorge alors qu'il s'efforçait de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle regarda, ne détourna pas les yeux pendant qu'il devenait pourpre et se débattait, avant de devenir flasque. Ce fut avec un étrange sens de vide qu'elle se leva, attrapa son épée, et alla aider les autres à vaincre les Mangemorts restants.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Leurs attaques impitoyables étaient un facteur intimidant pour des personnes qui avaient pendant si longtemps été assurées de leur propre supériorité. Comme la plupart des brutes, lorsque confrontés à une force supérieure, ils s'effondraient, et avec leur chute, leur chance de survie s'évanouissait.

Avec le dernier mort, une garce avec un horrible visage de pékinois, elle se retourna ainsi que tous leurs hommes pour regarder le combat final.

Harry contre Voldemort.

Elle sourit faiblement. C'était évident qui aller gagner. Voldemort désirait plus que tout vivre. Pour Harry, peu lui importait qu'il vive ou qu'il meure du moment que Tom Jedusor était mort à la fin du jour.

Voldemort était puissant, érudit et dévoué à sa cause.

Harry ne semblait pas en faire cas. Il flottait d'avant en arrière se mettant hors de portée où s'avançant de façon téméraire vers le Mage Noir, évitant les maléfices qui volaient vers lui tout en envoyant des sorts de son crû. Chacun lançaient les plus vils des sorts, des sorts dont le but était de déchirer la chair et de détruire les esprits. Mais ils semblaient avoir peu d'effet, chacun des belligérants donnant tout pour leurs idéaux, leurs croyances – l'un pour la liberté, l'autre pour la tyrannie.

Un sort percuta un autre et les baguettes furent bloquées. Voldemort eut un rictus satisfait. Harry lâcha simplement sa baguette et plongea en avant, son épée tendue rencontrant la baguette de Voldemort. Des éclats de bois d'if s'envolèrent un peu partout, et une plume de phénix s'enflamma.

Voldemort hurla de rage, mais ne s'arrêta pas de combattre, sa magie libre aussi dévastatrice que sa magie suppléée avec une baguette.

Harry réalisa une roulade arrière et ramassant sa baguette il lança une nouvelle flopée de maléfices à Voldemort.

« _Avada Kedavra_! » hurla Voldemort, lançant le maléfice à Harry.

Harry s'accroupit, raffermit sa prise sur l'épée de Gryffondor et la brandit d'une vague fluide, presque comme une révérence à Voldemort.

Le sort frappa le plat de la lame et rebondit, brisant la lame en deux et repartit en direction d'un Voldemort ahuri.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et suivit le sort de mort et enfonça l'épée brisée dans l'abdomen de Voldemort.

Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres exprimait l'agonie la plus douloureuse, le sort de mort l'ayant simplement distrait. L'épée engoncée dans ses tripes, cependant, avait toute son attention.

Harry pointa le plafond avec sa baguette et hurla des mots dans un langage qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et qu'elle ne voudrait jamais comprendre. Un trou apparut, plus noir que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa vie.

Il regarda dans les yeux de Voldemort, mais il n'y eut pas de mots, pas de raillerie, seulement un sort de propulsion chuchoté qui expédia l'âme immortelle de Voldemort en Enfer. Il fut arraché à la lame et plongea dans la noirceur la plus absolue.

Le cri de Voldemort se répercuta à travers la chambre avant que le trou ne se referme brusquement et il fut coupé avec une soudaineté qui fit se répandre une vague de frissons parmi les troupes d'Aurors restantes.

Harry contempla avec tristesse l'autrefois rutilante épée de Gryffondor, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse d'un geste de sa main.

Il regarda autour de lui lentement, observant la mort et la destruction de ce qui avait été le Cercle Intérieur de Voldemort.

Un son étouffé attira son attention, et il suivit le son pour arriver au niveau de Rogue, qui se convulsait toujours au milieu d'une grandissante flaque de sang.

« Tu es juste comme ton père. » Rogue cracha du sang et du mucus aux pieds de Harry.

« Non » répondit Harry d'une voix douce. « Il t'a sauvé la vie auparavant. » Il s'accroupit. « Je vais l'achever. » termina-t-il en exécutant des mouvements acérés à l'aide d'un couteau qu'il avait tiré de sa hanche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus Rogue était mort.

A présent le silence de la pièce n'était perturbé que par les halètements des vainqueurs épuisés. Personne ne dit rien. Personne ne savait ce qui pouvait être dit. Pratiquement toute leur vie avait eu ce jour pour but, et maintenant qu'il avait été réalisé, il y avait un sentiment de trouble, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils étaient à la fin de leur calvaire.

Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche et en retira la radio.

« Hermione ? »

« Harry ? »

« C'est fini. »

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. « Rogue ? »

« Eventré. »

« Lucius Malefoy ? »

« Accidentellement décapité. »

« Bien. » La voix de Hermione avait un ton amusé. « Drago Malefoy ? »

« Fleur peut reposer en paix » dit-il simplement.

« Bellatrix ? »

« Littéralement sans-cœur. » fut la réponse laconique de Harry.

« Et Voldemort ? »

« En Enfer. »

Il y eut le son de pleurs étouffés à travers la radio.

« Bon travail Harry » dit la voix de Neville, sa voix rauque d'émotion.

« Les préparatifs sont-ils prêts ? »

« Bien sûr. Les protections de Voldemort se sont écroulées et nous sommes en train d'abaisser les nôtres. L'équipe de nettoyage est en route. »

« Merci. Paladin out. »

Harry jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la pièce.

« Je veux que vous ameniez tout ceux que vous voulez au Quartier Général. » dit Harry. « Vous y trouverez de quoi faire une fête qui restera dans l'Histoire, et ensuite quand vous aurez terminé, je veux que tout le monde prenne des vacances. Vous le méritez, chacun d'entre vous. »

Des lents sourires se dessinèrent sur le visage des Aurors.

« Allez vous saouler. » poursuivit Harry, « et prenez du bon temps. Vous avez réalisé ce que beaucoup de gens, Voldemort y compris, pensaient impossible. »

Il y eut une immense clameur parmi les Aurors, qui augmenta encore de volume lorsque l'équipe de nettoyage arriva. Il y avait des Guérisseurs pour s'occuper des blessés et des Aurors pour ramasser les morts.

Gabrielle se sentait perdue. Tout ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé, tout ce pourquoi elle avait tout sacrifié était terminé, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Tous ses rêves l'avaient exhorté à prendre la vie des Mangemorts, mais elle n'en avait aucun qui lui donnait un indice sur ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

Elle voulait acclamer cette victoire, célébrer, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sa sœur était toujours morte. Son beau-frère était toujours mort. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Elle avait gagné la guerre, mais perdu le pari, le compte de Harry excédait le sien de cinq corps.

Harry se dirigea vers elle et posa ses yeux vers elle, ses yeux cherchant les siens.

« Pourquoi as-tu proposé ce stupide pari ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que je savais que je gagnerais. Est-ce que tu veux l'annuler ? » interrogea-t-il.

Gabrielle secoua sa tête. Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Il y eut un sentiment de désorientation alors que le paysage changeait de façon spectaculaire.

Ils étaient sur un pont. Le son de l'océan léchant doucement une plage avoisinante était le seul bruit qui perturbait le silence tranquille du lieu alors qu'elle fixait du regard le bâtiment en forme de coquillage qui se dressait devant elle. C'était la nuit, et les étoiles semblaient incroyablement lumineuses tandis qu'elles scintillaient dans le ciel uniformément noir.

Harry la regarda pendant une seconde, et lui fit gentiment desserrer sa prise sur l'épée qu'elle tenait encore et la fit disparaître. Il jeta un charme de nettoyage sur eux deux, supprimant les signes évidents de la bataille à laquelle ils avaient participé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il prit son bras et la conduisit à l'intérieur du bâtiment à travers les portes tournantes en verre. Un tapis luxueux étouffait le bruit de leurs bottes frappant sur le sol alors qu'ils s'approchaient un comptoir derrière lequel se tenait une femme.

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry puis posa son regard sur Gabrielle avant de le ramener à Harry.

« Bienvenue au Burj Al Arab » dit-elle dans un parfait anglais.

Une porte qui se trouvait à leur gauche s'ouvrit et un homme au costume immaculé apparut.

« Lord Baron Potter-Black » salua-t-il en inclinant sa tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant lui.

« Harry » ajouta l'homme avec un léger sourire, relâchant un peu de son formalisme rigide.

Harry lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

« Dois-je présumer que vous avez conclu avec succès vos affaires ? »

Harry le scruta du regard pendant un long moment.

« Vous le pouvez Zayed. » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Au final, cela n'a pas constitué une compétition digne de ce nom. C'était une OPA, et les membres de l'ancien conseil d'administration ont présenté leur démission _en masse_, ainsi ils n'occuperont plus jamais de postes dans cette entreprise, ou n'importe quelle autre d'ailleurs. »

Zeyed sourit – l'expression semblant quelque peu étrange sur son visage. Il s'inclina profondément devant eux.

« C'est un ravissement de vous voir de retour, monsieur. » dit-il à Harry. « Et bienvenue en notre humble établissement ma Dame. »

Gabrielle tenta un sourire, mais il ne sortit pas correctement.

« Nous sommes venus aussitôt que cela s'est terminé. » dit Harry. « Cela a été une journée riche en émotions. »

« En effet. » approuva l'homme, hochant fermement la tête. « Au nom d'un Dubai et Jumeirah reconnaissants, nous insistons pour que vous restiez avec nous, à notre charge. »

« Merci. » dit Harry en inclinant sa tête à son tour.

« J'ai…une faveur à vous demander. » ajouta Zayed avec ce qui semblait être un haussement d'épaules embarrassé.

« Nommez-la, Zayed. »

Zayed hocha la tête.

« Sa Majesté requiert une audience à votre convenance. »

La réceptionniste eut une exclamation de surprise, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de Zayed. Gabrielle eut le sentiment que si des invités pouvaient être sollicités à rencontrer le dirigeant de Dubai, c'était chose inédite de sa part de demander une rencontre à la convenance d'un invité.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir adresser mon plus grand respect à sa Majesté » dit formellement Harry « et assurez-le que nous nous rendrons disponible au plus tôt. Cependant, Lady Delacour et moi-même avons veillé pendant un moment assez long, et cela nous prendra quelques jours pour récupérer. »

« Sa Majesté sera grandement reconnaissante. » assura Zayed avant de se diriger derrière le comptoir et récupérer un petit bout de plastique. « Je vous accompagnerai à la Suite Royale moi-même. »

Gabrielle éprouva un complet sentiment d'irréel la recouvrir tandis qu'elle marchait vers l'ascenseur, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait.

« Félicitations Harry. » déclara Zayed alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux. Gabrielle pouvait à peine sentir l'ascenseur bouger. « Je peux vous dire qu'il y aura quelques célébrations ce soir, partout dans le monde. »

Harry eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Les gens ont vécu sous la menace de Voldemort pendant bien trop longtemps. » approuva-t-il. « Cependant, cela prendra du temps à Gabrielle et à moi pour récupérer et être d'humeur festive. Nous avons été dans les affres de la guerre pendant un peu trop longtemps. »

La porte de l'ascenseur coulissa silencieusement, pour révéler un somptueux hall privé avec une seule porte se situant à l'opposé de l'ascenseur.

« Bien sûr. » dit Zayed en les dirigeant vers le hall et en présentant à Harry la carte de la porte.

« Pouvez-vous me faire une faveur et apporter à Gabrielle quelque chose dans lequel elle pourrait dormir ? »

Zayed la regarda pendant un moment puis opina.

« Et un peu de nourriture. Nous allons prendre une douche digne de ce nom »

« Je dirai à l'un des chefs de vous préparer quelque chose de léger. »

« Merci. » dit Harry en ouvrant la porte.

« Tout le plaisir est réellement pour nous. » assura Zayed. « Puis-je demander une dernière chose avant de vous laisser en paix ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Un mot pour la presse, parce que je ne pense pas que vous serez capable de vous cacher ici pendant longtemps.»

Harry grogna.

« Improvisez juste quelque chose racontant à quel point nous sommes heureux de la mort de Voldemort, et que nous aimerions quelques semaines pour récupérer de la bataille. »

Zayed hocha la tête, s'inclina, et recula dans l'ascenseur.

Gabrielle observa l'immense parloir d'entrée et réussit presque à sourire. Cela semblait être un paradis de Gryffondor, avec un ameublement dont les couleurs rouge et or s'harmonisaient agréablement, conférant à la pièce une sensation de chaleur réconfortante.

Harry prit doucement son coude et la poussa en avant, en passant une horloge qui annonçait qu'il était juste quatre heures du matin, un hall, une somptueuse suite, et ils entrèrent dans une luxueuse salle de bain plus grande que certains appartements dans lesquels elle avait vécu. Elle avait une baignoire profonde qui pouvait facilement recevoir trois ou quatre personnes, une zone de douche séparée avec plusieurs jets, une vanité avec deux lavabos et une luxueuse pile de serviettes et d'accessoires de toilette. Les toilettes, remarqua-t-elle distraitement étaient hors de vue.

Il se rendit au niveau de la baignoire et ouvrit deux robinets au maximum avant de la faire s'asseoir avec délicatesse sur un banc qui était suspendu au plafond. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et retira sa casquette de baseball de sa tête. Elle essaya de lever les yeux vers lui, mais il lui fit gentiment détourner le regard pour qu'il puisse défaire ses cheveux.

Elle avait tressé ses cheveux le jour où elle avait appris que Fleur était morte, et ne les avaient défaits qu'une seule fois – pour ajouter les pointes acérées comme des rasoirs et recouvertes de poison. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux propres et les avaient empêchés de casser grâce à la magie depuis lors.

Avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui savait pas posséder, il démêla ses cheveux, enlevant avec précaution ses pointes et la fine chaîne de métal qui les reliait, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules.

Il se leva et déposa le mortel accessoire à cheveux sur le comptoir.

« Lève-toi. » souffla-t-il.

Elle se leva, obéissant passivement à son ordre.

Il s'approcha plus près d'elle et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Ses mains dansaient avaient confiance en descendant à mesure qu'il déliait son haut. Il fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules à ses bras et la jeta nonchalamment dans un coin. Sans aucune hésitation visible, il posa ses mains autour d'elle et souleva le bas de son top de sports. Elle leva les mains, lui permettant de l'enlever complètement.

Elle n'avait jamais été torse nu devant un homme auparavant, mais elle ne parvenait pas à en être embarrassée, ou choquée, ou même excitée. Cela aurait demandé de l'énergie dont elle ne disposait pas.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle, et défit les lacets de ses bottes. Elle leva une jambe puis l'autre, lui permettant de les enlever. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'appuyer contre lui pour garder l'équilibre. Se battre était autant une question d'équilibre qu'autre chose, et elle avait maîtrisé cela depuis bien longtemps.

Ses mains allèrent à sa taille, défaisant son pantalon, le baissant rapidement jusqu'à ses chevilles en même temps que sa culotte, la laissant complètement nue devant lui – une autre première.

Il se leva et recula d'un pas, enlevant ses propres vêtements avec la même efficacité et dénuement de tout sentiment. Elle l'observa, notant mentalement les muscles souples et la force brute derrière chacun de ses mouvements, ainsi que les petites cicatrices qui recouvraient sa poitrine.

Il se courba, davantage de muscles jouant sous sa peau fine d'une fascinante manière et referma les robinets. Les chauffe-eau dans la baignoire garderaient l'eau à la bonne température. Il ouvrit la douche, trois jets d'eau se déversant, et il prit sa main, la plaçant sous l'eau chaude.

Voilà qui était plus familier. Elle avait pris beaucoup de douches récemment, n'ayant jamais le temps où l'inclination pour un long bain.

Elle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, comme si elle était envoûtée par ses mouvements, par ses yeux. Elle sentait que si elle s'arrêtait de le regarder, elle s'effondrerait, que tout viendrait s'écraser, et la laisserait émotionnellement dévastée.

Il commença à la laver, ses mais frottant doucement mais fermement le savon contre elle. Elle se positionnait en fonction de lui, permettant à ses mains un total accès à son corps. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté des mains masculines la touchant aussi intimement, mais elle n'était pas effrayée, n'était pas vexée. Ses yeux étaient chaleureux et emplis de sollicitude ; il faisait un travail et prenait soin d'elle, sans prendre avantage d'elle.

L'eau chaude tombait drue sur sa peau, et elle pouvait la sentir sur son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quand exactement elle avait commencé à pleurer.

Il bougea autour d'elle et se mit à laver ses cheveux. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans son cuir chevelu, la massant, et les larmes s'arrêtèrent alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se souvenait. Fleur lui lavait les cheveux quand elle était plus jeune. Elle était dans la baignoire et gloussait en essayant de toucher Fleur avec les bulles pendant qu'elle lui lavait les cheveux.

C'était un bon souvenir. Un qu'elle n'avait pas évoqué depuis un long moment.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps pendant lequel elle s'était tenue là, l'eau chaude se déversant sur elle semblant infinie.

Les mains de Harry s'écartèrent d'elle. Elle se retourna et le regarda se laver rapidement – ce qui contrastait fortement avec le temps et le soin qu'il avait pris pour elle.

Ce fut la cicatrice dans son dos qui gagna son attention. Elle semblait méchante et brute, même si elle savait qu'elle avait presque deux ans. Une cicatrice causée par la plus vile des magies, un rappel constant de ce par quoi il était passé, de comment il avait souffert autant, si ce n'est plus qu'elle.

Au moins elle avait de bons souvenirs de celle qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents.

Il termina et ferma les robinets. Il prit sa main et la fit sortir de la douche.

Elle le suivit dans le bain et se détendit, laissant l'eau chaude soulager ses muscles.

Elle voulait faire quelque chose à propos de ses cheveux. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sa santé mentale ne tenait qu'à un fil, et si elle faisait quelque chose, si elle disait quelque chose, il se casserait et elle serait détruite.

Fleur aimait les bains, les longs bains en utilisant sa baguette pour garder l'eau à la même température. Gabrielle hurlait souvent à sa sœur d'arrêter de monopoliser la baignoire, mais elle l'ignorait.

Les disputes lui manquaient autant que l'amour.

Le temps passa, incroyablement vite. Elle aventura un coup d'œil à Harry. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête était rejetée en arrière, ses bras grands ouverts.

Il était sans défense.

Finalement il bougea, glissant hors de la baignoire avec une grâce évidente dans chaque mouvement qu'il esquissait.

Il se sécha d'un geste de sa baguette et s'enroula dans un épais peignoir blanc, puis revint vers elle.

Le silence entre eux n'était pas oppressant ; c'était le silence de la compréhension, du respect.

Elle se leva, sortit de la baignoire, et se dressa silencieusement de nouveau alors qu'il la séchait avec sa baguette avant de lui présenter également un peignoir.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement vers la chambre, où un chariot se trouvait à côté d'une table nettement dressée et d'une paire de chaises. Il y avait une boîte en argent sur l'étage inférieur du chariot. Il tira une des chaises pour elle et elle s'assit.

Harry souleva la cloche en argent posée sur le chariot. L'odeur s'élevant des plats chauds lui fit réaliser que tout compte fait, elle avait faim.

Il remplit son assiette et la plaça devant elle. Elle essaya de manger, mais ne semblait pas capable d'arrêter ses mains de trembler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elles tremblaient, elle était certaine qu'elles ne le faisaient pas quelques instants plus tôt.

Il prit délicatement ses mains et les posa sur ses genoux, et ensuite comme si elle était un enfant, il la fit manger.

Fleur avait fait cela lorsqu'elle était petite. « Et voilà le balai qui arrive » disait sa sœur, et elle faisait un bruit de balai fendant l'air. Elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche avant la dernière seconde, juste aussi heureuse de s'en barbouiller la figure que de manger.

Cela avait toujours fait rire Fleur.

Elle mangea sous la direction de Harry, mangeant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait toute seule, et le regarda ensuite engloutir son plat. Elle commença à se sentir coupable du fait qu'il la fasse passer en premier quand il avait aussi besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui.

Ils demeurèrent assis en silence pendant un temps qui aurait pu être l'éternité, avant qu'il tende son bras et trace sa joue avec sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Gabrielle » chuchota-t-il.

Et le fil se cassa.

Elle plongea vers lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et pleura. Elle pleura pour Fleur, elle pleura pour Bill, elle pleura pour tous ceux qui étaient morts, et elle pleura pour l'enfant qu'elle avait été et la tueuse qu'elle était devenue. Elle pleura parce qu'elle avait été forcée de devenir la Sorcière Blanche afin que personne d'autre ne perde ceux qu'ils aimaient. Elle pleura parce que la Sorcière Blanche était une supercherie, une fille effrayée qui ne connaissait aucun autre moyen de faire face à la mort de sa sœur que de la venger.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré avait été au mariage de Bill et Fleur, lorsqu'elle avait été si heureuse que les larmes en avaient coulé. Elle n'avait pas pleuré lorsque Fleur avait été portée disparue, ni lorsqu'elle avait identifié le corps ravagé de Fleur.

Elle avait baissé les yeux sur sa sœur bien-aimée et juré vengeance sur le nom que Fleur avait écrit dans le sang sur sa propre peau. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré.

A présent elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes. Tout le long elle était consciente que les mains de Harry caressaient son dos de haut en bas, et qu'il lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort et d'espoir.

Elle renifla et essuya son nez sur son épaule très peu gracieusement, comme une petite fille, et se recula pour le regarder. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour poser une question, mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

Elle essaya encore, mais son index toucha ses lèvres, la réduisant au silence.

Ses yeux devinrent distants tandis qu'il la regardait.

« J'ai eu de l'aide – j'ai eu Hermione. » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Je n'ai pas pleuré quand Remus a été tué, ni Tonks. Mais ensuite ils ont eu Ron. Il est mort pendant un entraînement d'Aurors. Ron savait qu'il ne pouvait pas m'égaler en combat, et il désirait apprendre les compétences correctement pour qu'il puisse se défendre seul. »

« Hermione faisait des recherches. Nous allions tous nous rejoindre pour diner cette nuit là. Voldemort lui-même a mené l'attaque. La cible était Ron, mais nous avons perdu presque la classe entière ainsi que Maugrey Fol-Œil.

« Ron est parvenu à en prendre quelques uns, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et c'est Bellatrix qui l'a exécuté. »

« Hermione et moi sommes allés identifier son corps avec Ginny, Molly et Arthur. Ils se sont effondrés. Hermione et moi ne l'avons pas fait. Nous les avons laissés à leur peine. Et nous avons juré vengeance. En dépit de toutes les personnes que les Mangemorts avaient tué auparavant, c'était différent, c'était devenu plus personnel. »

« Hermione s'est abîmée dans la recherche. Elle a installé un lit dans la bibliothèque et a vécu là-bas, les elfes de maison lui apportant sa nourriture.

« Je suis allé en mission, toutes les missions, me jetant imprudemment dans la bataille. » il s'interrompit et ouvrit un peu sa robe, révélant une cicatrice de quelques centimètres au dessus de son cœur. « C'était un sort de découpe qui a simplement raté parce que j'ai trébuché. »

« J'étais à l'hôpital quand Hermione m'a rendu visite. Nous nous sommes disputés. Nous avons crié et hurlé contre l'autre. Elle m'a accusé de vouloir aller mourir avec Ron, et je pense que c'était vrai. Son amitié était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de le faire j'imagine. »

« Nous avons essayé de le surmonter, mais nous ne pouvions pas. Il y avait cette barrière entre nous, et le sentiment que ma santé mentale ne tenait qu'à un fil, et que faire mention de Ron le casserait. »

« Puis, durant une autre mission, un des Mangemorts m'a raillé à propos de Ron. Je l'ai mis en pièce et j'ai transplané chez Hermione.

Elle m'a regardé, et m'a serré dans ses bras, et nous avons pleuré tous les deux. Nous nous sommes agrippés l'un à l'autre et nous avons pleuré pour tout ce qui s'était passé, et pour les personnes que nous étions en train de devenir. Nous avons pleuré pour les personnes que nous voulions être. »

« Et nous avons finalement admis que Ron était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait pas, peu importe ce que nous faisions. »

« Et lorsque nous avons été à court de larmes, nous nous sommes mis à parler. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Ron, nous nous sommes assis et jeté une vue d'ensemble sur l'effort de guerre, et constaté à quel point nous et les Aurors étions en train d'échouer. »

« C'est à ce moment là que Hermione m'a parlé du sort de Chrono-magie. Elle m'a dit que c'était une décision que je devais prendre seul, et qu'elle serait derrière moi quelque soit ma décision. J'ai regardé le sort et j'ai instantanément accepté. Soixante années de mon espérance de vie contre la mort de Voldemort ? A ce niveau, j'aurai sacrifié ma vie entière pour sa fin.

« Mais nous avions un plan, quelque chose sur quoi nous concentrer. Et j'ai commencé à me sentir mieux, j'ai accepté le fait que j'étais un tueur, que je tuerai de nouveau et Hermione et moi avons commencé à reconstruire nos vies.

« Lorsqu'elle a été blessée par ce maudit Horcruxe, Neville s'est présenté et a pris soin d'elle. Nous savions tous que je ne pouvais pas. Elle avait besoin de plus que ce que je pouvais donner, et elle comprenait, ne m'ayant jamais fait sentir coupable pour cela. »

Sa main s'éleva et parcouru doucement sa joue.

« Tu n'avais personne. » chuchota-t-il « Personne pour partager ton fardeau, personne qui pouvait te comprendre, personne qui pouvait continuer à te faire sourire, peu importe ce qui se produisait dans ta vie. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Seulement, elle l'avait, lui, désormais. Il comprenait, il l'avait aidée quand personne d'autre n'aurait été capable de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce qu'elle endurait.

Il se leva lentement et poussa le chariot et le fit sortir de la chambre, et revint avec juste la grande boîte en argent.

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux t'habiller ? »

Elle le pouvait. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait qu'il continue de prendre soin d'elle juste encore un peu. Elle secoua la tête.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

« Lève-toi. »

Elle se leva, ôtant distraitement la robe qu'elle portait d'un coup d'épaule. Elle avait plus chaud à présent. Ses larmes avaient commencé à faire fondre la glace autour de son cœur.

Il ouvrit la boîte et fouilla dedans. Elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait des rangées de vêtements à l'intérieur.

Il en sortit un t-shirt volumineux, une culotte simple, et un boxer pour homme. Par son choix, deux choses évidentes en découlaient. Qu'il avait certainement passé du temps avec une autre femme, et qu'ils ne feraient pas l'amour ce soir.

Elle appréciait le rappel subtil, mais n'en avait pas eu besoin.

« Au lit. »

Elle le suivit, glissant à côté de lui et se coucha sur son dos, fixant le plafond. Son appartement à Paris avait une fissure au plafond, et elle avait passé bien trop d'heures à la regarder lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle trouva que la fissure lui manquait.

Il bougea, s'approchant d'elle, il saisit son épaule et la ramena contre lui de sorte quelle soit bien recouverte par la couverture, sa tête sur son épaule, son bras autour d'elle et sa jambe sur sa taille.

« Dors. » souffla-t-il.

Elle ferma ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Un sentiment qui ne lui était pas familier s'instilla en elle, un souvenir d'une époque longtemps oubliée. Elle essaya de s'en souvenir alors qu'elle sombrait lentement dans le sommeil.

Elle dormait avec Fleur quand elle était jeune. Elle se lovait contre sa grande sœur, et sa sœur lui racontait une histoire tout en se blottissant contre elle.

Fleur était sa grande sœur, son héroïne, son modèle, son professeur et sa confidente. Fleur avait toujours été là pour elle, si bien que lorsque Fleur était partie, il lui avait semblé que tout ce qui importait dans sa vie s'en était allé avec elle.

' Je ne t'oublierai jamais Fleur.' Pensa-t-elle. 'Je t'ai vengée, mais maintenant je dois continuer'

Elle sourit alors que le sommeil la prenait, son froncement de sourcils perplexe ayant disparu de son visage.

Elle reconnaissait le sentiment à présent. Elle ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis la mort de Fleur.

Elle était en sécurité.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Version corrigée en date du 26 Aout. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y a plus aucunes fautes ! Si vous en trouvez quand même, faites le moi savoir, et si je ne me suis pas pendu de dépit, j'y remédierais dans les plus brefs délais.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes de l'auteur** : La première fiction que je termine ! Sortons le champagne pour fêter ça ! Oui je sais elle est courte, mais vu la longueur de mes fics principales, travailler sur des histoires courtes servait à me détendre entre deux chapitres d' _Une nouvelle vie_. Cette histoire est une première mise en bouche préludant à ma publication de _Espoir_ afin de présenter et commencer à vous faire aimer le couple Harry/Gabrielle puisque c'est le pairing pour cette fiction aussi, et cette fois c'est vraiment une magnifique histoire d'amour !

Donc pour tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, allez lire _Espoir _, vous ne serez pas décus !


End file.
